battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil
Pencil is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She has an alliance with Match and Bubble. When Match was eliminated in Half A Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil "substituted" Ice Cube in for her. Pencil had not received a vote until The Reveal, thanks to YouTube user englishcreamcakes. In Reveal Novum, she was put up for elimination (despite winning the most points) due to the point board only holding 2 digit numbers (she earned enough points to go to 100, eventually dropping her in the low number range, of 105 to 5 points). In Rescission, Pencil was eliminated with 259 votes, giving her 9th place in the competition. Take The Plunge Part 1 Pencil is first seen with Match, talking about Flower being afraid of bugs. Both girls yell when Ice Cube accidently pops Bubble. During the challenge, Bubble, Pencil and Match all make an allaince, Ice Cube, eager to join asks them if she could join, just before Pencil is knocked off the beam wiith new alliance members, Bubble and Match. Pencil angrily resists letting Ice Cube in the alliance. Take The Plunge: Part 2 Ice Cube complains about Pencil not letting her join Pencil's alliance when Leafy chooses her for Leafy's team, Because of this, Pencil is chosen to be on Pin's team. And when Pin has trouble deciding who to choose, Pencil whispers for her to choose Bubble. Which Pin does. Pencil chooses Match next. Pencil is shocked when Pin belittles the contestants, displaying her mouth wide open. Penil babbles along with everyone else about the team name. Making Speaker choose the teams, dubbing Pencil's team the Squishy Cherries. During the process of the boat being made, Pin makes Pen and Pencil be oars, Pen is shown to be happy about this while Pencil only shows a look of annoyance. Pencil goes through the whole in te boat, making Firey command her to stay there. She looks worried when Ice Cube, Leafy and Coiny are about to crash into their boat, screaming along with the rest of her team. Pencil swims towards the finish line once Pen brings up the idea, she tries to encourage Math to swin with her, yet she dosen't leaving Pencil to go on without her. Pennil's team wins, leaving her immune from elimination and not being first eliminated on Battle For Dream Island, the first to go was infact Flower, unless counting returns otherwise Woody would be the first to go. Barriers And Pitfalls The Reveal Pencil demands springy shoes from Leafy after Leafy gave some to Bubble. Leafy takes Bubble's springy shoes from her so Pencil can have them, but Bubble later gets them back. At Cake at Stake Pencil's no vote streak was broken (even her first voter, englishcreamcakes, got mentioned) but she is still safe. Pencil and Bubble do very well in the frisbee-throwing contest and both get 200 points. Vote History Trivia *Mentioned in the doodle in Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?, Pencil loves chocolate. *Pencil's elimination is considered unique: **She was inappropriate for elimination, as she won the previous challenge: She was put up for elimination when her points exceeded the two-digit limit (105 -> 5), resetting back to the first few numbers. **Dramatic background music is played for the first time throughout the Cake at Stake when she was eliminated. **She is the last contestant to be eliminated before the point system was removed. *Pencil is the first contestant to create an alliance on BFDI. *In very early prototypes of BFDI (when it was known as Total Firey Points), Pencil was supposed to win the competition. *She was the first contestant who made a cameo appearance on the third episode of Inanimate Insanity when Nickel said that pencils were stupid. *Pencil seems to love fuzzy stuff. In Reveal Novum, Pencil voted for Tennis Ball despite saying that he was so "fuzzy and everything" and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won a personal speaker box and Pencil commented on its fuzziness. *Pencil has a record of going the longest time in season 1 with out getting any votes. However, on April 1st, 2011 her streak had been broken because englishcreamcakes casted the first ever pencil vote. She got 37 other votes as well for that episode (eps.17). Gallery Pencil_Icon.png|Pencil's body Pencil.png Pencil2.png Pencil 2 Revised.png Pencil 3 Revised.png Pencil 9.png Pencil 10.png Pencil 11.png Pencil 12.png Pencil 13.png Pencil 14.png Pencil 15.png Pencil 16.png Pencil 17.png Pencil17.png Pencil18.png Pencil19.png Pencil20.png Pencil21.png Pencil22.png Pencil23.png Pencil argue Ruby.PNG|Pencil wants Ruby to press a button! Image.matchpencil.jpg|Pencil shows off her knot tieing skills Image.danceparty.jpg|Pencil and Match headbang Image.rubypeanuts.jpg|"Yes Ruby, you definitely ate them all" Pencil's Promo Pic.png|Pencil's rejoining audition image.rejoincontestpencil.jpg|So I can rejoin the contest! Pencil zapped.PNG|Pencil zapped before lighting flash pencilicon.png|Icon used when Pencil is up for elimination. Playdate.png Laseredbubble.png Laseredfiery.png Final17talk.png Vomitaco.png|Pencil in the Barf Bag Challenge 990.png|pencils about to throw vomit 993.jpg|Pencil is about to get slapped by Needle. Pencilisbubble.png|Pencil turns into Bubble to prove Match is hallucinating. Pencilordering.png Pencil and Pen in Cycle of Life.jpg Pencil-Donut Conflict.png Pencil vs. David.jpg Icecakehurlpencil.png pencil on inanimate insanity.PNG|pencil on inanimate insanity pencil and david.PNG Happy Pencil.PNG|Pencil is really happy (Episode 6) Pencilbfdia.png|Pencil As seen in the BFDIA intro Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Alliances Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Team No-Name Category:Females Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Girls Category:Object Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Team No Name Category:Dead in the episode 5 part 1 Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestant In BFDI(A) Series Category:Contestants season 1 and 2 Category:Contestants season 1 Category:Pointy Category:Eaten by Evil Leafy Category:Contestants Category:Killers Category:In BFDIA Category:Season 2 contestants Category:BFDIA 5b Playable Characters Category:Writing Implements